believe it or not
by mewmar
Summary: it's another songfic. the song is believe it or not by nickelback. HarryDraco.


Believe it or not by mewmar

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry potter or the lyrics. The lyrics are believe it or not by nickelback.

Draco's Pov.

_Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside  
Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above  
Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved_

Yes everyone needs to fell loved and I do when I'm with you. Tough I like to stay alone and think of my misery. How could I have a father like Lucius? What did I do wrong? I can't tough tell my 'friends' that. Every time I have to bring my mask on and bottle my feeling us.

_Feel loved, but we don't, and we don't  
Until we figure out, could someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find  
But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out_

I know you love me, I can't feel it. So why don't you show it? It makes me wonder. I don't want to join the dark side but you seem to think I do. You look at me as if I'm the devil himself. So then why don't you want to break this thing up between us? I ask and tell you that and you stare at me. Then I see a light in my dark life. It's you who offered to help.  
_  
I've seen it a lot  
Every time to the world turns upside down  
Believe it or not, everyone  
Most of us feel like we're losing ground  
Believe it or not, everyone, hate admitting fear  
Believe it or not, most of us wanna know why we're here_

I'm afraid everyday that my father and my friends find out about us, if there is an us. Then I see you all smiling and laughing with your friends and my heart starts to beat ten at a time. My mask almost melts, almost because I don't want people knowing. It would mean the end of us. We only survive in the darkness of the nights. However I have to cover these fears because if someone finds out, I won't last long alive.

_Why we're here, but we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find  
But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out_

I seem to give up sometimes but you're always there to put be back up. I don't know what I would do without you. Then there are these rare times when you shatter to pieces and I have to glue you back together. It's unfair that someone like you was destined to something big before even he could remember it. People seem to think you're their hero. In reality you're just a baby who didn't know anything at that time when you vanquished _him_. Now everyone looks up at you and expect you to do their job even your friends. If they want something why don't they help to achieve it?

_Most of us have nothing to complain about  
Most of us have things we could live without  
Everyone need advice on how to get along_

Get along; we don't, until we figure out

Believe it or not everyone…  


We still fight in corridors and hallways but it's missing that spark. We reserve that one for when we're alone at night simply talking or lost in the corridor of please experimenting with everything. _  
Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside  
Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above  
Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved  
_

Do you hide things from others? Do you feel lonely sometimes? Do you believe in love? Do you keep things inside you? Well it's okay if you hide things from other but not me. It's all right if you feel lonely but not when you're with me. It's fine if you keep things inside when with other but not when with me. It's really fine if you don't believe in the word called love just name a strong caring feeling for when we're together my love.

_  
Feel loved, but we don't, and we don't  
Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find  
But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out_

We're humans live everyone else but we can't give up because people would die if we do. Let our love guide us to hopefully a better life when we lead courageous people to the final war to defeat _him._


End file.
